The Making of the Architect
by SunriseEclipse
Summary: This is the story of my oc Grease Mane before he was dragged into the war between Celestia and Luna. Grease Mane is the first pony to create the airborn warship. Rated T for violence character death. The mane six will not make an appearance but background ponies like Octavia will.
1. ThePyromancer II's first lossandnew name

The Pyromancer II's first loss and new name

The sun shone through the windows of a common house in the town of Gearmane, a town that was home to the best tinkers and grease monkeys of all of the Germane, inside laid a grease gray pony. Next to him were a work bench and a small miniature of an airship and next to that was a schematic of a fireworks cannon. The pony was snoring from another late night of work on the schematics and making working models of the project he had been working on. A green earth pony almost an exact copy of the grey one came into the room. He looked around and spotted the only picture in the room, it was of a yellow unicorn, a little older than the gray stallion with a white unicorn foal in her forelegs.

"Huh, Grease Mane wake up, come on big brother, you need to get to work on the firework airship soon." The green pony tried to get his big brother up this was when the yellow unicorn from the picture came in.

"Oh let him sleep Sonic Wrench, he deserves to sleep in every now and then, and it is his birthday after all" The unicorn smiled and walked over to the gray earth pony and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you need to stop babying my big brother just because your dating him doesn't mean you decide his break hours we have a week and a half to finish the Pyromancer II, Golden Flame" Sonic Wrench looked annoyed.

"Brother, how many times have I told you to stop messing with Goldie, and Goldie my little brother is right I need to finish that steam boiler for the Pyro's engine, my mom said she would watch Silver Match if you want to help me, the faster I finish the boiler and the propulsion system the sooner I get to spend the rest of the day with you" Grease Mane had woken at the kiss to his cheek and had stood up still wearing his work apron.

"Sure, and its great who you treat my daughter even though her lazy bum of a father is long gone from her life she misses him still, you will do her some good." Golden Flame smiled as she levitated another work apron to her "Silver sweetie, you're going to stay with Grease mommy so behave yourself alright"

"Okay mommy, I will" A voice called out from another room in the house.

Grease Mane walked over to Golden Flame and kissed her gently on her cheek. He gingerly hugged her before he moved to the door "Sonic I need you working on the ship's hull, and when you finish that come to the warehouse to help me and Goldie with the boiler." With that he left with Golden Flame right behind him.

Grease Mane made his way to his warehouse for his more dangerous projects on inventing or improving on other's machines. He was Gearmane's top mechanic able to fix or improve on anything with a few hours of thought, but he only did so when others asked him to. He looked at the beautiful unicorn with him.

Golden Flame was ten years older than him but that didn't matter in the world of love. He had fallen for her when she had proved him wrong about the mistake in the propulsion system for the Pyromancer I, and that ship was his worst mistake so far he was just lucky no pony was killed in the explosion. She had a yellow gold mane and a light yellow coat and a blow torch for a cutie mark she was the best pyro mechanic in Germane and he loved that about her and he loved her adorable little daughter Silver Match.

He was so wrapped up in his mind he never noticed they had reached the warehouse. He shook his head and looked about spotting his modified boiler. "Alright we will work on this and the propulsion system all day love"

Grease Mane was laying on his back inside the turned off steam boiler. He had a wrench in one hoof and a schematic in the other making the necessary adjustments on the pressure intake valve while his fillyfriend worked with a steady hand on the pressure guage. They worked right through their lunch hour and into the late afternoon. It was a new boiler and Grease wanted it to be in even better condition than brand new so he had made modifications to the boiler and started to apply them to it but he couldn't get the pressure intake and release system in proper order for some reason.

"Hay Goldie, it's time to fire this baby up and see if we have it working" Grease came out of the boiler and wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood and turned to the pony who stole his heart.

He closed the boiler and turned to his love and smiled "Remember behind the protective barrier"

He waited for her to move behind the barricade before he turned the valve that would start the process. He rushed back behind the barrier but all it did was puff and smoke a little. He came around the barrier and scratched his head with his hoof wondering why on Germane the boiler was still malfunctioning.

He rushed to it and looked the pressure guage over and it read low pressure "Hmm well that isn't good what could be causing the low pressure in the damn thing." He scratched his head again and was lost in his thoughts again so he missed the clanging in the boiler.

"Grease its overloading you need to get your tail out of there" Golden Flame was in a panic by now as she rushed over to Grease and the death trap of a boiler.

She looked at the guage and saw the pressure was in the red zone and she could feel the heat radiating from it. She knew it would explode too fast for them both to get out of the blast area. So without a word she pushed her love out of the way just as the contraption blew. The blast knocked even the pushed out of the way Grease off his hooves landing him on the ground as the concussion of heat and sound pushed outward losing power just as fast as it had gained it.

"Oh what a damn bomb I made, ugh" Grease stood and shook off his dizziness and then he snapped to the present "Goldie, can you hear me Goldie, oh no Goldie where are you"

He rushed in the smoke from the explosion, and he was treated to the sight of his love speared by a pipe. She coughed up blood and Grease knew instantly this type of wound was fatal even if he could get her an augment in time. Her heart had been pierced and no augment to her could save her from the trauma of the wound.

"Oh Goldie no why did you save me, oh my foolish mind wondering I oh Goldie" Grease cried with pure depression that Golden Flame knew he would be lost without her so she knew what her last words had to be.

"Oh, my sweet Grease, it's not your fault… I had to sa- save you my love….." She had a fit of coughing before she could continue "You're destined for greatness love, and…. I don't want to … see your gears …stop turning so soo- soon love, and please take care of my little Silver Match" She lost consciousness and soon stopped breathing here.

Grease laid a hoof to her face before he laid her down. He looked up with a grim set to his eyes. He walked over to the remains of his boiler and sifted through the debris and found the piece that had caused the overload. It was a small pipe that had a crack in it; it had been protected from the blast by the other pipes so the crack had to have been there before the explosion. He looked up as the door to the warehouse opened letting in not just his little brother but his entire family and his new adoptive daughter Silver Match.

"Brother, oh my pony what happe… oh no Golden Flame we need to…" Sonic Wrench rushed to the corpse but before he got to her Grease waved him to a stop.

Grease Walked over and closed the still open eyes on the unicorn he loved. He looked with a sadness at his little brother as he moved away. He stood between the little Silver Match and the lifeless body of her mother. He held in his hooves Goldie's goggles, and with the tradition of mechanics he passed the mother's goggles to the daughter, only done so when the mother or father dies. Grease had his own goggles given to him by Goldie for a present, and he cherished them.

"It's too late she's gone, Mom, take Silver away she shouldn't see her mother like this" Grease had a calm aura about him that belied the raging emotions inside him "Sonic Wrench, pop you two clean this mess up and I'll take care of Goldie"

Grease walked back over and lifted the lifeless unicorn up on his back, and walked to the door "She deserves a proper burial but we will keep it a private affair, no pony is to come unless they are related to us or Goldie"

Grease walked from the warehouse all the way to the funeral home with Goldie on his back with every pony watching in horror as the procession went by. He would be called murderer by many, some would pity him but Everypony would know it was his fault that Golden Flame was dead. It was his machine that had killed her, and he had done nothing to stop the explosion. He would forever be known as a death trap grease monkey.

His last words to the lifeless unicorn was this "I will finish the project like you would want me to, but it is no longer the Pyromancer II from now on it shall be called the Golden Flame, a gift for the mare I loved but can never have ever again" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke "And Silver Match will always have me to take care of her"

He reached the funeral home with the body in ten minutes. He looked at the pegasus with a coffin as their cutie mark, and Everypony called him Doc. "Doc, Golden Flame died in a Boiler accident, I need to set up a funeral service for next week, but I must get back to work, its what she would want me to do, please Doc take care of her"

"Of course Grease, I will and I am truly sorry for your and Silver Match's loss" The pegasus nodded and took the body.

He left her with the funeral home director and left to work until the funeral ceremony. He would finish what he started not for the ponies who hired him or for himself but for Golden Flame, in honor of her memory and nothing would stop him no matter what it was not even the warlords of Equestria would stop his work on the Golden Flame nothing would.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:** Hey all you ponies this is my first steampunk fan fiction for MLP so let me know what you think. P.s. I will be working alongside my pony cousin Steam Punk Pwny aka Thunder Eclipse with hit Tales of a Mechanic, with mine being a tie in with OC Grease Mane


	2. A Week Delay

A Week Delay

The dawn was gray as the grease gray earth pony walked out into the dreary day. He looked up and sighed "Looks like rain, that will create a delay for the Golden Flame, huh, the one thing I can't fight is the weather, and if it rains it will slow down production to at least thirty percent"

"Its alright brother, you can do this, if you can't no mechanic can" A green earth pony walked up beside the gray one "After all Grease Mane you're the best mechanic in all of Germane."

"You know I don't like bragging Sonic Wrench, I am just like any other mechanic pony in Germane" Grease looked up at the gray clouds again before he continued "Sonic call up the workers and let them know they have the day off, and you too brother have the day off so enjoy your day"

"Alright brother I will, but you should take a day off too, your exhausted and Silver Match could use a day with you too" Sonic Wrench moved towards the radio connected to every worker pony's own radio.

"Sorry but no, I am going to work even in the rain brother, the Golden Flame shouldn't be left alone in this dreary weather" Grease was still upset from the accident that had happened six days ago, due to that accident the deadline had been delayed for the families to grieve.

Grease Mane walked out into the cold day without looking back where a young white and silver unicorn stood watching him walk off. She shook her head and dashed after him but still kept her distance. Grease Mane knew she followed him but he didn't care at the moment for his mind was focused on what he was going to do this day, and that was fine tuning the propulsion system and attaching it to the frame work of the ship. He felt the first rain drop hit his face as his warehouse came into view and the hanger that was for the use of all the mechanics in the town of Gearmane.

He looked back when the young unicorn cried out. She had tripped over a lose pipe and landed on her face. He chuckled remembering his first accident on this road only he had fallen in the river that ran through the town. He trotted over to her and helped her up.

"Silver, you know your too young to be in a warehouse darling" He smiled at his new adoptive daughter before he put her up on his back "Without an experienced mechanic with you, so would you like to help me today?"

"Yes Papa Grease, I want to help you finish mama's airship" Silver snuggled into Grease's mane as he walked the last block to his warehouse.

Sonic Wrench was radioing all of the workers with the message that they had the day off. He was worried his brother would work himself to death. "Oh you fool Grease Mane, would Golden Flame want you to work yourself to death for your and her dream, huh I am not taking this day off, I am going to you my brother"

Sonic Wrench rushed out of the house and into the biggest down pour he had ever seen. He was glad to be wearing his goggles at the time. As he took the short cut that would be the fastest route to the warehouse knowing he couldn't use the vacuum tubes without the key that always hung around Grease's neck. He would gladly have taken the day off if his brother would have too.

Grease smiled as he placed Silver Match on the empty work table in his warehouse as he moved over to the jet propulsion system. It was in working order but it still had some bugs in it when it reached mock five. He pulled out a wrench and loosened the bolt on one of the propulsion engines to check again the electrical current in the system.

"Hmm now what could be causing the bugs" Grease Mane looked the entire electrical system over before he stood back up with a splotches of oil all over his mane and face "Hmm I think I know what's wrong there's a small short in the wires, hay Silver could you toss me that roll of copper wire"

The young unicorn tried to levitate the copper wire over to her new papa "Here you go., aww I am so sorry papa" Silver cried as the wire fell and hit the floor with a big bang.

Grease just laughed as he stood and walked to the wire "Don't apologize it was just an accident, Silver, accidents happen and it's a learning experience for you and teaches you your limits like me, I may be able to build a boiler but I make mistakes every time life is all about mistakes and learning from them"

He unwound the wire and cut a six inch length of it to fix the electrical system. He lied back down on his back and slide back under the propulsion engine. He found the shorted out wire and cut it loose with deft hooves and smiled as he tied the new length of wire to the cut section.

"Alright that should fix it or hopefully fix it" Grease slide back out and smiled to Silver Match "Alright get behind the protection barricade and I'll let you throw the on switch"

Silver Match squealed in joy and rushed behind the metal barricade while Grease calmly walked behind it as well. He hand her the switch and Silver threw it into the on position. The turbines in the propulsion system began to whirl.

The propulsion system was now at mock three and the bugs only affected it at mock five so all Grease had to do was get the system to mock three and see how it did. Silver Match was excited as she bounced up and down trying to see what was happening. Grease shook his head in a slightly annoyed manner as he turned up the speed sending the system into mock four and soon into mock five.

"Alright Silver enough bouncing just in case something goes wrong, I want you to be down so you will not get hurt" Grease placed a hoof on her head and stopped the bouncing just as the turbines hit the max power mark and none of the bugs happened "Yep it was that shorted wire, alright turn it off Silver and go to the hanger and open it up"

"Yes papa, I'll go right away but shouldn't you have some other ponies helping you move the thingy" She turned off the machine and rushed to the door only to bump into her uncle "Oh Hi uncky Wrench"

She didn't stay for him to ask where she was going so he just walked over to his now busy big brother. He looked at the propulsion system with a raised eye wondering how in Germane his brother was going to move it into the hanger alone or with his help; after all it was huge and weighed at the least a ton. He looked back at Grease as he came in from the back area of the warehouse in a metallic jacket with wires and small gears worked into the metal.

"Oh do not tell me you're going to use that brother, it's still in the experimental stage Grease" Sonic Wrench was truly worried at the sight of the jacket.

"Well we will count this as test one of the Juggernaut Jacket" Grease smiled as he threw the small on switch on the jacket "Goldie worked a lot on this and I am going to see that her last invention works"

He walked over to the machine he needed to move and placed his fore hooves on it and gave a gentle push. At first nothing happened but as he continued to push on the machine it started to move, slow but surely towards the exit.

"There's another jacket in the storage room if you want to help my little brother" Grease pushed a little harder making the machine move faster.

"Huh fine Grease I will help you, but I still think the Juggernaut is to experimental to be of any use plus if anything goes wrong with it then we can't fix it, after all it's a unicorn's project only a unicorn can fix it"

Grease just shrugged and continued to push the machine out into the rain. He knew the rain would be a problem but it had increased to a mighty down pour from what he had seen before he reached the warehouse this morning with Silver Match. Another set of hooves was placed beside his and he looked up at the pony next to him and smiled at his little brother as they both pushed the machine at a faster pace. Grease looked up into the down pour.

"Well this is going to put a delay on the outside test so we can make final adjustments hmm, this is the last thing to attach to the ship then we can test fly it, if we have time." Grease was always prepared for delays even the long ones.

"Oh this down pour looks like it will not last that long Grease, I say it will last at least a day or two" Sonic Wrench said as the pushed the propulsion system into the hanger.

Grease looked at the steel and wood ship he had built from scratch, well mostly from scratch, the wood frame had already been built by a different worker but they had quit so he took it on himself to build the entire ship frame work on his own while the others worked on the cannons boilers and the propulsion system until his hooves were free from the frame of the airship.

The airship was almost complete save for the flight test and the cannon calibration so that the cannons wouldn't fire off the fireworks into the crowd by accident. He looked over at the now visible and extremely excited Silver Match as she bounced in and out of his vision while she moved about the hanger. Grease moved away from the machine and tackled the playful young filly in the tightest hug he could give her.

"Oh you rambunctious scamp you, we need to finish this first then I will spend the rest of this day with you my sweet girl" Grease snuggled her close to him as he looked back at Sonic Wrench "Hey Wrench you get the crane ready while I attach the system to the cables then raise it up and we'll be attaching the system to the ship."

Silver giggled as Grease placed her out of the way and jumped up onto the machine with chain cables in his mouth. Grease attached the cables and signaled for Sonic Wrench to raise the machine. As the crane raised the system up Grease jumped from it onto the deck of the ship.

"Alright that's high enough, get that grease stained tail up here right now Sonic Wrench you don't expect me to attach it on my own do you." Grease laughed in the first real laugh he had had since the accident that tore Golden Flame from him forever.

Sonic Wrench sighed as he climbed the ladder up to the deck and proceeded to help his big brother with the attachment process. Grease connected the cables to side and pressed a button that separated the machine into two parts and slide into place on both sides of the airship. Grease jumped from the deck and grabbed a bolt drill from his work bench. He attached the system with titanium bolts to the underbelly of the ship and finally he placed the drill down.

"Alright its time to go home, so Silver you ready to have some fun in the rain?" Grease smiled as he head for the door and stopped in his tracks as a sheet of heavy rain stopped his path "Alright to the vacuum tubes and it the rain keeps up like this I doubt it would stop in two days, it seems like we might have a week of delays"

With this Grease took the two ponies with him to the towns vacuum transport system where only a head mechanic had access to them and those with the head mechanics. He smiled and looked at them "Ready for a long day indoors you two?" Without waiting for them to answer he pushed them through a door and into a hydraulic pod big enough for three fully grown ponies. Neither had been in the vacuum system much only on days Grease needed to be somewhere faster than his own four hooves could take him.

Grease pulled a leaver and jumped into the pod pressing the switch to close the glass roof just before the pod shot off at mock four taking them towards their destination and he spoke out "This is shouldn't take long at all"

To be continued

**Author's Note: **Well here is the next chapter in The Making of the Architect; the next will be filled with some fun and a small and very exciting surprise that will tie this little story into my pony cousin story. Please tell me what I can improve on and how the story is so far.


End file.
